1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a camera having a strobe light emission part, and more particularly to shapes and arrangement of a printed wiring board on which control means for performing drive controls of various operating functions of the camera and a drive power capacitor which generates and supplies light emission driving power to the strobe light emission part.
2. Related Art Statement
Conventionally, in the field of small-sized compact cameras having a strobe light emission part and a lens shuttering function, it is an essential factor for making a camera compact that a strobe light emission capacitor, which generates and supplies light emission driving power to the strobe light emission part, make thin and compact. Several proposals have been made with respect to the shapes and the arrangement of the strobe light emission capacitor.
For example, as described in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication H06-222432/1994, to ensure sufficient electric energy for driving strobe light emission supplied to a strobe light emission part and to ensure an efficient arrangement space of the strobe light emission capacitor disposed in the inside of the camera, two strobe light emission capacitors are provided and these two capacitors are juxtaposed at a given interval in the thickness direction of the camera, and a light emission circuit board on which a plurality of light emission electric parts are mounted to be positioned between the capacitors is disposed along the capacitors.
In this Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication H06-222432/1994, with the use of two capacitors, the electric energy for strobe light emission is ensured and a space between two capacitors which may form an unused space is made use of by arranging the strobe light emission electric parts mounted on the light emission circuit board in the space.
However, with the use of two strobe light emission capacitors, it becomes necessary to provide at least an arrangement space necessary for arranging these two capacitors in the thickness direction of the camera and this becomes an obstacle for making the camera thin in the thickness direction.
Further, in general, a controlling and driving circuit board mounts various electric components which constitute a control circuit for controlling and driving various operating functions such as the shutter speed, the exposure, and the adjustment of focusing thereon. Such a controlling and driving circuit board is disposed at a given position in the inside of a camera housing in such a manner that the controlling and driving circuit board is covered by a noise blocking shield so as to avoid malfunctions caused by external noise.
The provision of such a noise blocking shield of the circuit board, however, obstructs the camera from becoming thin and compact due to the necessity for ensuring and setting the arrangement position and the arrangement space of the circuit board in the inside of the camera housing.
It is a first object of the present invention to provide a driving electric energy capacitor for generating and supplying light emitting driving electric power to a printed wiring board on which control means for driving and controlling various functions of a camera are mounted.
It is a second object of the present invention to provide a printed wiring board and a driving electric energy capacitor for strobe light emission which enable the camera to become thin and compact.
In summary, a camera of the present invention includes a printed wiring board on which electric parts are mounted, a strobe light emission part which emits and projects a lighting light to an object to be photographed, and a planar capacitor which stores light emitting energy for the strobe light emission part, wherein a planar portion of the planar capacitor is arranged parallel to and is fixedly secured to the printed wiring board.
These objects and advantages of the present invention will become further apparent from the following detailed explanation.